My Life
by Mayumi Yoshida
Summary: SRET!/Bulu kudukku merinding tiba-tiba. Barusan, ada angin menerpa di sekitarku, seperti ada orang yang lewat. Tapi siapa?/ Memory.1 PUBLISHED! I'm waiting for your review  XD
1. TEASER

**My Life.**

**Mayumi Yoshida comeback setelah Mayumi berhiatus~ ... Ini FF bru Mayumi yang judulnya MY LIFE. Mayumi mau mengulang semuanya dari awal lagi, jadi intinya, Mayumi ga bakal lanjutin FF2 Mayumi yang dulu *****dilempar batu ama readers*******

**Untuk FF ini, mayumi buat potongan ceritanya dulu (namanya apa ya? Teaser bukan?) nanti Mayumi lanjutin, mudah-mudahan selesai minggu depan w**

**Oke, happy reading~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Claire melindungi tubuhnya dari rintik hujan yang kian menderas. Gadis itu merapatkan mantel cokelat tebalnya karena udara disekitarnya mulai menusuk tulang, ia lalu menyimpan kantung plastik berisi bibit-bibit di sampingnya dan berjongkok.

"Kenapa harus hujan?" gerutunya, lalu menoleh kanan-kiri. Tak ada seorangpun disana, dan apakah ia harus menunggu disini sampai hujan deras ini berhenti?

Claire pasrah, ia menelengkupkan kepalanya di antara lipatan tangannya. Kepalanya terasa pening, tetesan hujan itu berhasil mengenai puncak kepalanya walau sedikit. Hah, ia meratapi nasib buruknya.

"Claire, apa kabar?" Claire terpaku untuk beberapa detik ketika kupingnya menangkap suara yang asing baginya. Gadis itu menengadah, mencari dimana sosok yang tadi memanggil namanya.

Ditemukannya sosok itu. Berdiri di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Sosok seorang laki-laki berwajah teduh, laki-laki itu memakai topi biru, _overall_ biru, dan _scraft_ berwarna merah. Claire tidak mengenal orang ini bukan, dia tidak pernah bertemu orang ini sebelumnya.

"Kau lupa?" sosok itu kembali menggerakkan bibirnya, tatapan bahagianya berubah menjadi tatapan kecewa, "Kau lupa dengan janji kita?"

Kini Claire benar-benar bingung. Janji apa? Dia memiliki janji apa dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya ini? Seumur hidup, ia akui kalau ia tidak pernah bertemu orang yang ada di sampingnya ini, walau dalam mimpi sekalipun.

"Ingat-ingatlah, jika kau sudah berhasil mengingatnya, aku akan menemuimu kembali," laki-laki itu tersenyum misterius dan menghilang, menghilang tanpa bekas.

"Apa?" akhirnya, Claire mampu mengeluarkan suaranya setelah beberapa lama ia tercekat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika menyadari bahwa laki-laki yang bicara dengannya tadi itu menghilang, dengan segera ia memungut kantung plastik berisi bibit miliknya itu dan berlari menerobos hujan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well, gimana, gimana? Ah, jawab aja di review ya~ kekeke~**

**REVIEW, PLEASE~**


	2. Memory 1

**My Life.**

Tok tok tok!

Tok tok tok!

Tok tok tok!

Jill menjauhkan piring kecil berisi kuah sup dari mulutnya begitu mendengar suara ketukan pintu itu. Gadis itu mendesah, dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan panci berisi kaldu supnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan dengan rasa penasaran. Siapa yang datang ke rumahnya hujan-hujan begini?

"Jill, kau ada di dalam?" Jill tersentak mendengar suara Claire yang terdengar lirih. Jadi yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya itu Claire? Bukankah gadis itu sedang membeli bibit di Forget-Me-Not Valley?

Buru-buru Jill membuka daun pintu itu dan langsung terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang didapatinya. Sesosok gadis yang diakui sebagai sahabatnya itu berdiri di depan pintu rumah mereka berdua dalam keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Basah kuyup, dan menggigil kedinginan.

"Ya tuhan!" pekik Jill sambil menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Bagaimanapun juga membuat Claire hujan-hujanan adalah sesuatu yang sangat buruk. Gadis itu mempunyai tubuh yang lemah, sekali terkena tetesan air hujan saja dia tidak akan berhenti mengeluh 'pusing'. Bagaimana jika sampai basah kuyup? Oh, jangan katakan kalau gadis itu akan terkena demam hebat yang mungkin suhu badannya akan berada diatas empat puluh derajat.

Jill menggiring Claire masuk kedalam. Setelah itu dia melangkah secepat yang ia bisa ke kamar mereka dan mengacak-ngacak lemari Claire hanya untuk mendapatkan sepasang piyama polkadot dan sehelai handuk. Ia harus cepat, sebelum Claire pingsan disana dan mengharuskan Jill untuk menggendongnya ke tempat tidur.

"Ini, ganti bajumu setelah itu berbaringlah," ucap Jill sambil melempar barang yang ia dapatkan tadi kepada Claire. Setelah Claire melangkah terhuyung-huyung ke kamar mandi, Jill segera membenahi sofa panjang yang berada di depan televisi, ia tahu Claire tidak akan mungkin betah berbaring di kamar mereka berdua sendirian.

.

-**Claire's POV-**

"Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan?" tanya Jill tiba-tiba saat kami berdua sedang menikmati makan malam kami dengan tenang. Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak mengingat kejadian tadi, tapi kenapa Jill malah mengingatkannya kembali? Membuatku merinding saja.

"Ehm… Aku hanya ingin cepat pulang," ucapku berbohong. Karena aku tahu, jika aku memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Jill, gadis cerewet ini pasti akan bertanya yang tidak-tidak. Apalagi, aku tak tahu akibatnya jika mulutku menceritakan hal tadi kepadanya. Mungkin aku harus memilih Carter saja untuk tempat curhatku.

Jill memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya, sepertinya dia tidak curiga dengan alasanku tadi. Sahabat baikku itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke televisi. Serius menonton _cooking show_ yang memang sedang tayang. Sebanrnya aku ingin menonton anime kesukaanku tapi… Sudahlah, toh aku juga untung jika ia berhasil menciptakan kuliner baru.

Kulirik jam kuning berbentuk kepala ayam yang bertengger di samping televisi. Pukul sepuluh malam? Ya ampun… Pantas mataku sudah mengerjap-ngerjap dari tadi. Udara semakin menusuk walau hujan sudah berhenti sepenuhnya.

"Jill, ayo tidur. Kau mau kesiangan dan dikejar-kejar hewan ternak lagi?" aku menarik ujung piyamanya. Jill tidak menghiraukanku, ia masih fokus pada acara _cooking show_nya, "Jill, aku sudah mengantuk!"

"Sebentar lagi…" mohon Jill tanpa memandang objek yang dijadikannya sebagai lawan bicara. Aku mendecih, beginilah ia jika sudah melibatkan dirinya dengan memasak. Cuek, ia menganggap yang tadi itu hanya angin lewat.

Aku merapatkan selimutku, Udara dingin masih saja menusuk, sementara Jill seolah tidak peduli dengan situasi. Gadis itu malah memakai kaus tipis plus _hot pants_ putih. Apa dia wanita normal?

SRET!

Bulu kudukku merinding tiba-tiba. Barusan, ada angin menerpa di sekitarku, seperti ada orang yang lewat. Tapi siapa? Apa jangan-jangan… Laki-laki yang bertemu denganku di toko barusan? Oh tidak, hilangkan pikiran negatifmu itu, Claire. Tadi hanya angin lewat.

"Claire, kau sudah ingat?"

Kali ini aku benar-benar merinding mendengar bisikan itu, aku yakin ini bukan khayalanku semata. Suara laki-laki itu terdengar jelas di indera pendengaranku.

Aku menggigiti bibir bawahku kuat-kuat. Berusaha untuk menahan ketakutanku yang hampir menyeruak. Pelipisku mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan diakhiri dengan menetes di punggung tanganku yang sudah basah terlebih dahulu.

"Shhi, akhirnya selesai juga," Jill tersenyum sambil memandangi buku resepnya. Tulisan rapinya tergores dengan baik disitu.

Jill lalu menoleh, memandangku yang masih menggenggam tanganku erat-erat dan menggigit bibir bawahku. Pandanganku mulai kabur.

"Claire, kau kenapa? Kau… pucat sekali?"

Aku tidak menjawab, kesadaranku semakin menurun dan…

BRUUUUKKK!

"KYAAAA~ CLAIRE!

.

.

.

.

**-Jill's POV-**

"Baik-baik saja, dia hanya sedikit _schok_ dan ketakutan, entah ada apa," dokter dingin itu mengalungkan _stetoskop_nya, "Jangan tanya macam-macam dulu kepadanya. Cukup membuatnya rileks dan tenang."

Aku mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti, isakanku masih terdengar walau pelan. Ya, tadi aku menangis saat menjemput dokter Trent untuk memeriksa Claire kesini. Bagaimanapun juga, melihat Claire pingsan adalah hal yang pertama dalam hidupku, aku sangat khawatir karenanya.

"Terima kasih, maaf telah mengganggu waktu tidurmu," ucapku lirih saat mengatar Dokter Trent ke ambang pintu rumahku dan Claire.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu aku permisi."

"Ya, sekali lagi terima kasih."

Trent sudah berjalan keluar dari perternakanku. Aku menutup pintu rumahku dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Omong-omong, apa kata lelaki dingin itu tadi? Claire _schok_ dan ketakutan? Apa Claire ada masalah? Tapi kenapa dia tidak cerita kepadaku?

Kurebahkan tubuhku di samping Claire yang sudah tertidur begitu disadarkan dan diberi obat oleh Trent. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat disadarkan tadi, hanya memasang ekspresi kosong. Ada apa dengannya?

_Sudahlah, itu masalahnya, Jill. Tak seharusnya kau ikut campur seperti ini_ batinku. Pelan aku memejamkan mataku, lalu terlelap.

-o-o-

**HUWAAAAA! CHAPTER SATU SELESAAAAAAAAAAAAI! *peluk Taem* *Taem: #hug back***

**Yah, setelah satu minggu akhirnya selesai juga~ XD**

**Dinantikan REVIEW KALIAN! **

**Your Review is Like Oxygen~!**


End file.
